Lose Your Face
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have a falling out during senior year, and Gabriella runs away to Stanford to get away from him, but she still can't pull herself away from trying to remember everything about him. better than it sounds. TWO SHOT MAYBE


**Author's Note: Hey buddies. Well, I'm just writing these little one shots to write out feelings, and what not. I'm like having an emotional breakdown, so these stories might result in an emotional mess. My apologies, but review at the end, and tell me what you think. Thanks, xx court**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or Taylor Swift's lyrics**

I heard a song on the radio tonight.

Another girl sings about a boy.

She sees his face in every space, every room.

And I know that if I turn around you wont be there.

If I close my eyes will you be there?

I let the soft sound of the love song that was coming on ring through my head as I drove down the rainy road seeing a sign that read "Welcome to Standford, California". I had left Albuquerque, _for good. _The next sign I came up to read "Stanford University- two exits ahead" I drew in a breath. I was in new territory. It was time for me to start a new life. I'd left everything I'd grown accustomed to- my home, my mom, my friends, East High, and...Troy. They were all one thousand fifty-three miles back in Albuquerque.

Let me tell you briefly about the first four factors that affected my departure...

My Home. It was the actual first place that actually felt like _home. _I have lived in multiple houses, but I never felt comfortable in them, they just seemed to be places to get some rest it, but the home back in Albuquerque was hard to leave.

My Mom. The person in that house I would miss greatly too. My mom, Maria Montez. She has raised me on her own since my dad died when I was eight. She always made sure I felt like I was loved, and I hope she knows I love her too. My mom is my role model, and I want to be strong and independent just like her.

My friends. Sharpay- my best friend. I miss her, and her sarcastic humor she always carried. Chad- my brother from another mother. I actually miss his overprotectiveness. Chad made sure I was taken care of.

My school. East High had quickly become like another home for me. I felt like I was always there doing something. Whether it be going to school, competing in a scholastic decathlon, messing around with Shar in the drama department, cheering Troy and Chad on at Wildcat victories. (not games, they were always victories.) So many good memories made in that miss, I missed it greatly.

And Lastly, Troy. The only thing that wasn't _mine. _He had been, almost twenty four hours, we had belonged to each other. I wasn't supposed to be on this road right now, I was supposed to be spending my final days at East High with my friends, and Troy like a normal teenage girl would. I was supposed to be going dress shopping with my best friend, and we would pick out boutonnières for our respective boyfriend. But no, I'm one exit away from college, my new life. Last night was what changed everything.

_No POV-_

_Gabriella arrived at Troy's house around five thirty in the evening on Saturday. She had her mind made up. She would stay in Albuquerque for the summer, and just go to college in the fall like everyone else. Troy hadn't even the slightest idea that she had even considered leaving early. _ _Sharpay and Chad knew, and were so proud of her, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell Troy. She padded across the lawn, and knocked on the front door. Lucille Bolton didn't have her normal beautiful happy look on, instead she look distressed and tired. "Hi Gabriella," she said, smiling weakly, and opening the door wider. "Where's Troy?" she asked her. Lucille's smile faded, and she placed her hand on Gabriella's. "He's upstairs, dear. Has been for almost a full day now. He's really angry at something that's beyond my knowing. He won't leave his room." she said. Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows and replied, "I'll go talk to him," and she walked up the stairs swiftly. _

_When she reached Troy's room, she decided to knock twice. "Go away!" he screamed. "It's Gabriella," she yelled back. She heard his loud footsteps go across the ground, and the doorknob twisted revealing an upset Troy. "T-Troy-" she stuttered, never seeing him look so mad. "W-What's wrong?" she asked. His eyes widened, and he stormed back into his room, and she followed in tow. He picked up a piece of paper, and shoved it in Gabriella's face. "This-This is what's wrong Gabriella!" he screamed. Gabriella's body froze as she recognized the piece of paper as her Freshman Honors Acceptance. "H-How did you get this?" she asked. Troy snorted, "How did I get this? It wasn't well hidden the other day when I came over. Chad told me you had already told him and Sharpay. When were you going to tell me you were leaving? Now? Is that why you're over here? It starts on Monday, are you here to tell me goodbye and run away? Fine then, Leave. Get out of my face, and don't come back. You don't need me anymore? Here's this- I don't __**want**__ you anymore." he screamed. Tears began to swiftly move down her cheeks. "No, Troy. I wasn't here to say goodbye. I was here to tell you I gave it up! I was coming over to tell you that I'm not leaving. To say to you that I couldn't leave. I was going to say that I love you. But hey, you don't want me. So I should probably go, goodbye Troy." she said, and ran away. _

No One's POV-

Worst night of her life. She had lost Troy. No turning back, he didn't want her.

But she wanted him...She didn't want to lose him like that.

I don't want to lose your face.

I don't want to wake up one day

And not remember what time erased.

And I don't want to turn around.

Cause I'm not scared of what love

gave me and took away.

And I don't want to lose your face.

She sped up the exit ramp that said Stanford University. This was it. Goodbye past, hello future. She didn't want things to end this way. She hadn't said a proper goodbye to anyone. She up and left in the middle of the night. Leaving a note for her mom, and a note for her mom to give to Troy.

The notes read:

_Mom,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye._

_I know that's not acceptable behavior, but_

_I just had to get out Albuquerque without the_

_pains of saying goodbye to everyone. Ask Troy_

_if you have any questions of what I had to leave._

_Trust me, he knows. Please give him the note _

_next to this one. I love you mami, and thank you_

_for everything you've done for me. Tell Sharpay and _

_Chad I love them, I love you too! _

_With all love,_

_Gabi_

And Troy's....

_Troy Alexander,_

_After tonight, I can't think of anything _

_else to do, but leave. You really blew _

_up tonight. I'm sure that was what you_

_were aiming for though. Just know, I _

_had no intention of saying goodbye,_

_and running when I came over tonight._

_But, in a way, you forced me to do that. _

_I still love you, and I probably always will._

_I'm gone now though. What else are you _

_supposed to do when one of your main_

_reasons for living doesn't want or need _

_you anymore. I love you, Wildcat. More than_

_you will ever know. _

_ox- Brie_

I've got a picture of you in my bedroom

And I hope it never falls.

I hope I never lose the feeling

I used to get whenever you'd call.

And now I wonder to myself,

Who are you? Where are you?

Were you ever here at all?

Gabriella looked up at the picture of the now blue eyed stranger hanging up on her dorm room wall. It had been two years since she'd left East High. She had kept in touch with her mom, Sharpay, and Chad, but she hadn't spoken a word to Troy in those two years. She never forgot him though. She would do everything in her power to remember everything about him. She would read old notes, listen to "their songs", look through pictures. Anything to remember him by was in her dorm room.

And I don't want to lose your face.

And I don't want to wake up one day

And not remember what time erased.

And I don't want to turn around.

Cause I'm not scared of what love

Gave me and took away.

And I don't want to lose your face.

And that girl in the song had it so good.

I wish I could close my eyes and see you.

I wish the sky had your face,

And the ocean had your eyes.

And the sunset had your lips.

And I, had you...

There was a sudden knock at her door, and Gabriella's roommate, Darcy opened the door. "Gabi, it's for you." she called. Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, and climbed off her bed, and walked towards the door. She gasped when electric blue met her dark brown. "Hey Brie," the familiar voice said. Troy.

And I don't want to lose your face.

And I don't want to wake up one day,

And not remember what time erased.

And I don't want turn around.  
Cause I'm not scared of what love

Gave me and took away,

And I don't want to lose your face.

**20-25 reviews, and I'll write a sequel, I swear on my life. :D **


End file.
